Detrás de las Mascaras
by Kalliste.E
Summary: Allen Walker un inocente niño ... Kanda Yuu un maldito antisocial .. o eso es lo que todos creen Ambos sabian que mentía, ambos trataban de quitarse las caretas ante los demás ... ambos se mostraran tal y como son ...
1. Mascara I

Es un Noah …. El enemigo

Deberían eliminarlo … por su culpa …

Es un traidor … un maldito traidor …..

Esos eran los rumores que se esparcían por todos los corredores del cuartel … susurros, susurros que para él retumbaban tan fuerte como las campanas de aquella vieja catedral, cede central de la Orden Oscura, sonrió. Recién llegaba de una larga misión y ya tenía ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo de descanso y sobre todo un "poco" de comida, suspiró cansíamente y siguió caminando. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron a aquel único lugar en el cual podía distraerse.

-Allen –kun, qué vas a servirte hoy?-la voz de aquel cocinero de sexo dudoso le hizo sonreír, estaba en casa, sea como sea, aquellas pocas personas que lo apreciaban eran el motivo por el cual seguía ahí, peleando, soportando y como le prometió a Mana, avanzando …

-Dame… todo lo que quieras Jerry – respondió sonriendo, usando aquella mascara de niño bueno y noble, la verdad era que recordar el nombre de su "padre" le había causado una punzada en la cabeza y el corazón, tenía que disimular. Su padre, posiblemente lo habría traicionado…y quizás todos sus buenos recuerdos solo eran una gran farsa, tal y como él… una gran mentira.

-Disfruta tu comida, Allen kun- la voz de Jerry lo sacó de su leve transe mientras recibía aquellas fuentes con diversos y abundantes bocadillos, volvió a sonreír en forma de agradecimiento, fue a una de las mesas libres y comenzó a devorarlos.

Estaba tan absorto degustando aquellos sabores tan placenteros, cerró los ojos para poder apreciarlos mejor, se relamía los labios lentamente, para no permitir que aquella agradable sensación se desvanezca tan rápido, suspiro levemente abriendo los ojos, con las mejillas teñidas de un leve carmín, observó sus dedos manchados con la miel de los dangos que había devorado y se los acercó a sus labios, lamiéndolos, degustándolos, pasando su lengua por ellos con tanta insistencia y con una expresión de total placer en el rostro, soltando leves gemiditos de placer mientras realizaba aquella acción- exquisito … -susurro levemente.

De lo que no se percataba el "inocente niño" era de las reacciones que provocaba en casi todos los presentes en el comedor. A esa hora no había muchas personas, quizás no llegaban ni a 10, pero todos ellos, que lo observaban atentamente, tenían una sola cosa en mente … el moyashi, desnudo en la cama, lamiendo otra cosa que no era su dedo, gimiendo, sonrojado ….. comenzaba a hacer mucho pero mucho calor y no precisamente por la cocina, no podían quitarle la vista de encima, aquellos sensuales movimientos que el peliblanco realizaba los incitaba aun más … y algunos estaban a punto de lanzarse a comer un exótico platillo …

-MOYASHI-CHAN!-un alegre pelirrojo se lanzaba sobre el pequeño albino abrazándolo efusivamente, restregando confianzudamente sus mejillas contra las del albino-me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta, estaba muy aburrido- aquello último lo dijo en un susurro al oído del aludido, el aprendiz de bookman se había percatado del ambiente, es más … acababa de ingresar al comedor y ya quería lanzarse a hacer cosas no muy santas al que tenía en sus brazos.

-Lavi-kun, deja de molestar a Allen –kun, se puede atorar- La dulce voz de la peliverde, hizo que el albino sonriera, definitivamente lo trataba como un niño pequeño e inocente … espera .. pequeño e inocente? Esa era la imagen que el trataba de proyectar, es la careta que Mana le había ayudado a elaborar, pero… quién era Allen Walker en realidad? Quién era si dejaba de lado lo de ser exorcista, hijo de Mana, Noah? Era una duda que comenzaba a carcomerlo por dentro.

-Allen-kun, estas bien?- la pregunta de la peliverde lo saco de aquel trance, la observó y pudo notar la mirada de preocupación de la chiquilla, joder …

-Si Lena, lo que sucede es que moría de hambre… fue una difícil misión y muy larga –le sonrió, notando como la china se relajaba y estaba a punto de usar nuevamente aquella careta de caballero inglés, hasta que ….

-tsk, eres un moyashi inútil, por eso la misión te pareció difícil-la arrogante voz del samurái, hizo que su máscara cayera al suelo y se rompiera en pedazos, maldito hijo de puta, desde que lo conoció no hacía más que joderle la existencia, era el UNICO con el cual ninguna de sus máscaras había funcionado, esos putos ojos negros lo encabronaban. Esa mirada … esa jodida mirada de "soy el rey del mundo" aumentaba su ira.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO BAKANDA!-grito, lanzando a Lavi a un lado acercándose a encarar a ese desquiciante ser frente a él que lo miraba tan altivo.

-QUÉ DIJISTE IMBÉCIL?!- el pelinegro había dejado su soba a un lado para cogerlo del cuello, el maldito mocoso le sonreía levemente por desequilibrarlo.

-acaso te molesto que te diga la verdad- lo miraba con carita de niño bueno, con esa vocesita de inocente criatura, cosa que solo aumentaba la ira del pelinegro, al notarlo sonrió, pero no esas estúpidas sonrisas que le regalaba a todo el mundo, no claro que no … si no con una de esas sonrisas que de verdad quería mostrar, una llena de arrogancia-BAKANDA!

Y la guerra comenzó, golpes, insultos, y más golpes, causando la destrucción casi total de aquel lugar y con múltiples víctimas colaterales. Todos buscaron un refugio seguro, pero al final abandonaron el "área de guerra" y dejaron que aquellos niños terminaran su juego.

Definitivamente, cuando peleaba con Kanda, Allen era él mismo, sin máscaras, sin mentiras …, no le importaba nada más que él y aquel estúpido cola de caballo, quien después de casi media hora de pelea se encontraba sosteniendo su katana de manera amenazante, con la mirada fija y fiera que le quemaba, finas gotas de sudor deslizándose por su rostro, respirando agitadamente y con un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas por el ajetreo que armaron, la camisa destrozada dejando ver aquel fornido torso con ese enigmático tatuaje, ¿qué tan suave podría ser la piel del samurái? , ante esta pregunta se mordió levemente el labio, divagando.

-te gusta lo que vez … moyashi- la seductora y varonil voz del samurái retumbó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, despertando en el albino aquella cálida sensación que le hacía sentir vivo, aquel deseo de más .. pero, más que? Mas pelea? Más insultos? O deseaba algo más?. Levantó la mirada para responderle, cualquier cosa … pero esa línea carmesí que se deslizaba de sus labios, lo acallaron, le pareció tan apetecible como la miel de aquellos dulces platillos que había saboreado hace menos de una hora, sin darse cuenta sus dedos se dirigieron hacia aquella línea y le acarició los labios, levanto la mirada perdiéndose en profundos ojos oscuros que lo miraban intrigante, sonrió con malicia y lamio lascivamente su dedos, saboreando la sangre del samurái, excitándose, cerrando los ojos para degustar con todo aquel sabor y la sensación que le regalaba … exquisito. Quería más, deseaba más … a la mierda con los exorcistas, la iglesia y todo eso, él era Allen Walker y en ese momento quería sentir más de Kanda Yuu, y no le importaba si el pelinegro estaba a favor o en contra, lo tomaría ahí y ahora, abrió los ojos… estaba por sonreír pero ….

Su frustración aumentaba, había pasado más de una semana sin misiones, JODER! Ya no tenía como desahogarse … era desquiciante, esa sensación de arder por dentro y no poder calmar esa calentura con nada. Chasqueo la lengua, cogió su katana y solo se vistió con una camisa blanca, su pantalón negro y sus botas, a la mierda con todo. Caminó hacia el comedor y pidió su clásica Soba, por lo menos comería tranquilo, no había mucha gente en el comedor y eso era agradable ya que no les escucharían cuchichear sobre aquel hijo de puta, si el maldito moyashi estaba presente en ese lugar aunque su cuerpo este a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Es un Noah …. El enemigo

Deberían eliminarlo … por su culpa …

Es un traidor … un maldito traidor …..

A la mierda con todo eso, mientras no fuera una molestia para realizar sus misiones le importaba un rábano lo que fuera. Pero estaba harto que todo girara en torno a ese estúpido niñato. Moyashi esto…, Moyashi aquello … JODER! No podían usar esas estúpidas bocas en cosas más "productivas" … sonrió arrogante.

Pidió sus alimentos, se sentó en el lugar más apartado de todas esas basuras y comía tranquilamente degustando aquellos sabores, ohh si, no había nada mejor que la Soba, o acaso si existía algo más exquisito que su "Allen Walker"…. Abrió los ojos de golpe y casi se les cae los palillos de los dedos ante aquello, pero ….

Allen Walker regreso …

Debió morir en esa misión …

Era los nuevos murmullos del comedor, el mocoso acababa de regresar y por una jodida broma del destino se encontraron en el comedor, suspiró levemente y volvió a concentrarse en su comida, decidido a no ver al moyashi ese, ignorarlo y largarse de ese lugar al terminar de comer, lo estaba haciendo hasta que escuchó algunos sonidos extraños, las sillas chillaron levemente, el sonido de ropa tensándose, de leves gemidos … PERO QUE CARAJOS PASABA? . Iba levantarse y gritar que mierda les pasaba pero al ver el motivo por el cual el ambiente se había puesto tan tenso y caliente les dio la razón.

Ahí estaba, el inocente miembro más joven de la orden, lamiendo lascivamente sus dedos, con una expresión tan violable, POR LA PUTA MADRE! ESTABA COMENZANDO A CALENTARSE, esos ojitos levemente cerrados, esa lengua subiendo de arriba abajo por todo su dedo, gimiendo quedito, relamiéndose los labios, jodido moyashi! Él tenía entre los pantalones algo que quería que lo atienda con el mismo esmero. Escuchó el sonido de una silla, al parecer alguien tenía los cojones de querer adelantarle el postre, sonrió altivo, por supuesto que no se lo iba permitir, se levantó, dispuesto a ir hacia el albino pero las acciones del maldito conejo lo detuvieron. Ese tuerto estaba abrazando tan confianzudamente al mocoso que le daban unas ganas de reventarlo a golpes, pero no .. él era Kanda Yuu y no muestra debilidad ante nada ni nadie, cogió su plato iba a dejarlo con Jerry para largarse de ese lugar pero la vocecilla del mocoso encendió en el las ganas de molestarlo.

-tsk, eres un moyashi inútil, por eso la misión te pareció difícil-sonrió interiormente, solo iba insultarlo y dejarlo en ridículo pero el muy insolente se atrevió a insultarlo.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO BAKANDA!-

-QUÉ DIJISTE IMBÉCIL?!- dejó su plato a un lado y se lanzó a la pelea cogiéndolo del cuello. Le enseñaría, de manera lenta y dolorosa que con Kanda Yuu nadie .. pero nadie se mete. El muy puto enano se atrevió a sonreírle .. LO IBA MATAR, LO DESTROZARIA!

-acaso te molesto que te diga la verdad-

Mierda, mierda, mierdaaaa odiaba que el jodido enano pusiera esa carita de "santo" y esa empalagosa vocecita … tan jodidamente femenina, ERA UN GRANDISIMO HIPOCRITA! Lo había notado desde el minuto en el que se conocieron, y al parecer toda la sarta de idiotas de la orden no se daba cuenta, que estupidez … apretó aún más el agarre sobre el cuello del albino y lo vio sonreír, pero no esas estúpidas sonrisitas que regalaba a todo el mundo, esos ojos y esa sonrisa por fin concordaban-"así que este eres .. Moyashi"

-BAKANDA!

Ese fue el grito que desató el conflicto, golpes a diestra y siniestra, destrozos por doquier debido a la maldita flexibilidad y agilidad del escuálido ese que se escabullía de todos sus golpes, un golpe por aquí y otro por allá, ambos habían dado y recibido, ya había pasado un buen tiempo, la maldita rata albina no era fácil de eliminar, ambos se miraron y surgió una momentánea tregua, pero seguían alertas. Respiraba algo agitado, aprovechando esos segundos para recobrar la compostura cuando noto algo extraño en el mocoso frente a él.

El moyashi lo miraba fijamente, como analizándolo, pero sobre todo no podía apartar la vista de su cuerpo, sonrió arrogante esa miradita que el albino le regalaba no era inocente, ni mucho menos de un niño educado, como quería aparentar ya que esa mirada él la conocía muy bien, era de deseo, curiosidad y lujuria. Era la misma mirada que hacia un tiempo atrás se dedicó a ocultar ya que le había traído algunos problemas, pero eso era otro asunto. Los platinados orbes brillaron …

-te gusta lo que vez … moyashi- pregunto de lo más tranquilo, lo vio levantar la mirada al parecer iba decir algo pero las palabras murieron antes de salir de aquellos suaves labios, lo observó intrigado, acaso el muchachito ya conocía ese tipo de deseo? Ya lo habría hecho con alguien? Bueno teniendo a Cross de maestro quizás la respuesta sea afirmativa. Divagaba en su mente cuando sintió los suaves dedos del albino acariciar sus labios, levantó una ceja, iba pedir explicaciones pero aquel pequeño le regalo una sonrisa .. una sonrisa que solo despertó al animal que llevaba dentro, aquel que por tanto tiempo trato de ocultar, aquel que le costaba largas horas de meditación, duchas frías …. Y que para empeorar las cosas, el mocoso lo levantaba a palos al mostrarse tan lascivo mientras lamia sus propios dedos, cuando algo en su entrepierna pedía tener esa lengua lamiéndolo. Al parecer iba sonreír pero no le dio tiempo, lo tomó bruscamente de los cabellos mientras lo empujaba contra la pared para que sintiera su palpitante erección.

-Estas jodido moyashi -


	2. Mascara II

Estaba por sonreír, no sabía si era esa larga cabellera o ese exquisito sabor, quizás esa bronceada piel o lo suave que fueron sus labios al tacto pero deseaba a Kanda, había despertado aquella curiosidad por la lujuria, ahora comprendía las palabras de su maestro cuando le decía "Cuando sientas el deseo quemar tu piel sabrás por qué me comporto así, estúpido aprendiz" … pero todo se vio interrumpido al sentir el fuerte agarre del samurái sobre sus cabellos y cómo era empujado contra la pared, en lo profundo de la cocina, iba protestar, CLARO QUE LO HARÍA! Pero el roce de la entrepierna de su agresor contra la suya lo estremeció.

-Estas jodido moyashi – se estremeció solo al escuchar aquello, ese tono de voz delataba algo más que enojo … algo que Allen aun no conocía y después de mucho tiempo sintió miedo, en ese instante se dio cuenta que alguien totalmente desconocido para él está sosteniéndolo y de una manera poco santa. Trato de liberarse de ese agarre pero solo consiguió que el pelinegro apretara su cadera contra la de él, sintiendo aquella erección, trago grueso.

-Ka … Kanda-lo llamó y como respuesta obtuvo una libidinosa sonrisa.

-Acaso estas asustado MO YA SHI … no que eras muy valiente-maldita altanería, maldita arrogancia, lo odiaba … odiaba a ese pelilargo y trataba de mirarlo de manera retadora … MALDITA SEA, NO SE IBA A IR CORRIENDO COMO UN MOCOSO … NO SEÑOR .. ÉL ERA UN HOMBRE Y SE LO DEMOSTRARÍA! Tomo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos, sonriendo travieso.

-Veremos quien jode a quien .. Bakanda- diciendo esto llevo su mano hasta la entrepierna del samurái, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, abriendo en demasía los ojos al percatarse que no le cabía en una mano, qué tan grande la podía tener? … sudo frio ante tal pensamiento pero, por qué se preocupaba por eso, él no debía preocuparse por eso, negó levemente y metió su mano al pantalón del samurái, acariciándole directamente el miembro, caliente .. palpitante y …MALDICION QUE TENIA ESE CABRON ENTRE LAS PIERNAS! Escuchó la risa socarrona del pelinegro.

-Sorprendido? … y todo eso va entrar en ese agujerito tuyo- sintió las manos del samurái acariciándole descaradamente las nalgas, apretándolas sobre la ropa, IMPOSIBLE! Él era un hombre y no lo permitiría y aun así … quizás … NO! TODO ESO NO ENTRARIA! LO PARTIRIA EN DOS!.Sudo frio, todo caballero sabe que hay veces en las que se debe emprender la retirada y este era uno de esos momentos, levantó la mirada para tratar de idear algo y escapar pero sus intenciones se fueron al caño ya que Kanda lo había tomado de la barbilla para besarlo.

Beso? Por favor, se lo estaba comiendo vivo, sentía los labios del samurái rozar con fiereza contra los suyos, aquella lengua lamia insistentemente sus labios, intentando ingresar, al principio trato de resistirse pero el muy maldito besaba tan bien, que gimió quedito, además comenzó a rozarse insistentemente contra su entrepierna, despertándole una erección .. maldito calor … maldito escozor … malditas sensaciones .. su mente le decía corre, escapa .. te va doler .. pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, le rogaba por más .. quería sentir más y si dolía .. a la mierda, peores dolores soporto cuando peleó con cierto Noah. La gota que derramó el vaso y le apago la conciencia fue sentir como ese maldito le mordía lentamente el labio inferior para luego morderlo con fuerza mientras lo atraía más contra su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir, separó tímidamente los labios, dejando que la lengua de Kanda recorra toda su cavidad con una desesperación y maestría que solo empeoraba las cosas, ya que hacía que su poca conciencia se vaya lejos .. muy pero muy lejos.

A LA MIERDA! Se dijo mentalmente antes de entregarse por completo al remolino de sensaciones que ese maldito le otorgaba, ya que su mano seguía dentro del pantalón del pelinegro comenzó a moverla, acariciándole con dificultad el miembro mientras trataba de imitar los movimientos que el otro hacía con su lengua, aquel sabor metálico de la sangre le encantaba, maldito masoquista .. era un maldito masoquista. Después de largos minutos se separaron por falta de oxígeno, líneas de saliva se deslizaban por la comisura de sus hinchados labios. Observaba aquellos orbes oscuros en los cuales se había perdido y sintió algo de alivio en su mano, el pendejo se había bajado los pantalones. Bajó la mirada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mierda lo que tenía en las manos sí que era grande. Pero mayor fue su desconcierto al sentir algo de frío en sus piernas, desvió la mirada para saber el motivo y solo vio sus pantalones en el suelo. Sintió las toscas manos del samurái sobre su cadera, ardía … quemaba … no sabía cómo definir la sensación que el tacto de Kanda ocasionaba sobre su piel, solo sabía que quería más, inconscientemente acercó aún más su cadera contra los muslos del samurái y este en respuesta le arrancó la camisa, rompiéndole todos los botones. Gimió.

Sentía como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas, de seguro estaba sonrojado, apretó con fuerza el miembro del samurái, arrancándole un gruñido, levantó la mirada y observó como este buscaba algo con la mirada, iba preguntar pero sintió que era cargado y lanzado contra la mesa donde Jerry cocinaba. Definitivamente, se lo iban a comer. El dolor del golpe contra el frio metal de aquella mesa pronto fue sustituido por la sorpresa, EL MALDITO LE ESTABA QUITANDO LA ROPA INTERIOR! ESTABA DESNUDO! Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan "descubierto" cerro las piernas y lo miró con rabia, rabia que trataba de esconder la gran vergüenza que delataban sus sonrojadas mejillas y lo lloroso de sus ojos.

-_itadakimasu-_ PERO QUE CARAJOS FUE ESO! Mierda la expresión del samurái era la de un maldito tigre hambriento a punto de devorar a un inocente conejito, cuando lo vio relamiéndose los labios trató de alejarse. Pero el samurái le acarició los muslos bajado hasta sus tobillos, aquellas ásperas manos delataban todos los años de práctica con su katana y colocaban grilletes invisibles que lo ataban a esa mesa, lo miró fijamente mientras le separaban las rodillas, quedando completamente expuesto ante el pelinegro, su sonrojo aumentó y desvió su platinada mirada.

-Humm- El albino ahogó un gemido mordiéndose los labios ya que con una inusual paciencia y suavidad Kanda besaba sus muslos .. JODER ESAS ASPERAS MANOS QUEMABAN, aquellos labios deslizándose hacia su entrepierna y sobre todo ESA MALDITA LENGUA QUE JUGUETEABA A SU PASO LO INVITABAN A TOCAR EL CIELO! Gimió suavemente, era un hombre así que no le daría el gusto de escucharlo gemir como una puta en celo, respiró hondo y decidió volver su rostro para ver las acciones del samurái, topándose con esos oscuros orbes, los cuales brillaron intensamente.

De pronto la suavidad se fue para pasar a unas lamidas largas, sentía como su piel era succionada dejándole marcas muy rojas, como lo mordía al punto de querer gritar de dolor pero le gustaba, lentamente lo vio acercarse a su miembro y darle una larga lamida.

-AHHHH- cerro los ojos gimiendo de placer … aquello era tan placentero, trataba de concentrarse en algo, debía resistirse un poco, darle batalla no se entregaría tan fácil … espera un momento ENTREGARSE? Joder estaba perdido.

-Esta sucio –susurro levemente recibiendo como respuesta una leve sonrisa del pelinegro, el cual se alejó … acaso lo dejaría así? Solo por decir aquello? Cerro los ojos, de seguro ya se había arrepentido … de repente una fría sensación se esparció por su pecho hasta su entrepierna. – AHHHHH – abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa aquel samurái estaba con una botella en la mano, de seguro lo que contenía era lo que le había esparcido por el cuerpo.

-Entonces, tengo que limpiar antes de comer – la voz del samurái era tan jodidamente sensual, se levantó un poco para poder acercarse a él y besarlo, un suave beso, apenas rozándole los labios que, al ser dominado por el samurái se convirtió en uno muy demandante, en una encarnizada lucha dentro de la cavidad del menor, ya que la lengua del samurái recorría cada espacio, sentía cosquillas en el paladar y el calor nuevamente inundar su cuerpo. El albino dirigió sus manos a la entrepierna de su acompañante comenzando a acariciar torpemente toda esa extensión de carne, la maestría con la que Kanda lo besaba lo aturdía, un gemido de protesta se escapó de sus labios al sentir que este se separaba.

-Maldito moyashi … humm – Kanda lo había llamado, con aquel mote que tanto odiaba pero que en ese momento sonaba tan bien, sonrió levemente mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias en el miembro del mayor, JODER! Kanda ponía expresiones tan lascivas que solo lo animaban a continuar, claro .. no era algo muy notorio pero esos ojos .. ESOS MALDITOS OJOS SE LO GRITABAN ¡! El muy pendejo lo estaba disfrutando, amplio su sonrisa traviesa "haré que te corras antes que yo" … claro que sí, conseguiría que el gran Kanda Yuu se corriera en sus manos y de esa manera salvaría su trasero y tendría algo con lo cual burlarse.

-Si lo consigues, saldrás con el culo entero- El samurái le lanzaba ese reto … espera ACASO EL MUY PERRO PODÍA LEER LA MENTE! Como carajos se enteró de lo que quería hacer? … bueno ya después lo descubriría, ahora manos a la obra.

-Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba … Bakanda- contestó con una triunfal sonrisa en los labios.

-Quizás sea todo lo contrario, tienes 10 minutos, si no lo consigues en ese tiempo, harás todo lo que yo diga … Moyashi – La prepotente sonrisa del samurái, junto con la seguridad en su voz, hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, mierda, debía esforzarse o no saldría vivo de esta. Suspiró y aumentó la velocidad de su mano, viendo detenidamente aquel miembro que tenía en la mano, le acaricio el gangle, con la otra mano mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las caricias, tan caliente, tan duro, se relamió los labios y se acomodó en la mesa, poniéndose en cuatro para poder acercar sus labios a aquel trozo de carne, primero le dio un suave beso en la punta, escuchando un gruñido por parte del pelinegro. "Esto será fácil" pensó el albino mientras sacaba su lengua lamiendo la punta del pene del samurái como si de un helado se tratase, con insistencia, con gula, encontrando rico el sabor del presemen que empezaba a salir, deslizó su lengua por toda la extensión, de arriba abajo, lentamente y luego rápido, comenzando a jugar con los testículos. Las saltantes venas de aquella zona llamaron su atención, así que lentamente las lamió, desde la base hasta el gangle, metiéndolo en su boca, succionando solo la punta, chupando con insistencia.

"Entrará todo en mi boca?" por curiosidad engullo el miembro del pelinegro, pero su pequeña boquita solo llegaba a cubrir la mitad, lo sacó nuevamente y lo volvió a meter.

Sintió como el samurái movió levemente su cadera, el albino ya se sentía ganador, así que atragantándose, engullo casi todo el miembro de otro y comenzó a mover más y más rápido su cabeza, metiéndolo y sacándolo, ensalivándolo, degustando .. y de cuando en cuando mordiéndolo, le había encontrado un singular gusto, se estremecía cuando sentía aquel pene tocando lo más profundo de su garganta. Pero todo aquello se fue al infinito y más allá cuando sintió que un dedo profanaba su entrada. Gimió sacando el miembro del samurái de su boca.

-MALDITO BAKANDA! DIJIMOS 10 MINUTOS, ACASO NO TIENES PALABRA!-grito encolerizado, sintiendo aun esa incomodidad en su entrada ya que el PUTO DEDO SEGUIA AHÍ. Levantó la cabeza limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano cuando encaró al samurái, el cual lo miraba con los ojos aún más oscuros que de costumbre. Estaba jodido .. Corrección .. SE LO IBAN A JODER, sin querer tembló apretando aquel dedo en su entrada.

-Ya pasaron 12 minutos, aun te falta mucho … -y en solo segundos se encontraba otra vez recostado contra la mesa, no pudo pensar mucho pues el pelinegro se encontraba con la cabeza en su entrepierna, lamiéndole el pene, la experta lengua del samurái lo recorría rápidamente mientras una de sus manos tenia apresada su tetilla, apretándola, jalándola, retorciéndola y la otra mano se dedicaba a explorar sus muslos, bueno para ser más exactos su entrada. Gimió largamente cuando sintió que el muy maldito LO HABIA MORDIDO! El muy perro mordió la parte lateral de su miembro jalando aquella delicada piel. DOLIA .. DOLIA MUCHO, pero le gustaba.

-M.. mierda – susurró el albino entre jadeos, algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, otra vez lo había mordido, pero esta vez en los testículos. Llevo sus manos hacia aquellos sedosos cabellos negros jalándolos, recibiendo una mordida más en respuesta. Arqueó la espalda, aquello era tan excitante que un sonoro gemido escapo de sus labios. Sintió como su miembro ingresaba por completo en la boca del samurái, lo chupaba, lo sorbía se sentía tan jodidamente bien que llevo una mano a su boca, mordiéndose el dorso para evitar gritar de placer. Pero eso no evitaba que moviera la cadera buscando más contacto. Gruño por lo bajó y le jalo con fuerza los cabellos al sentir como retiraba su miembro de la boca.

-Si te vieras ahora moyashi ..-vio como el pelinegro le sonreía con arrogancia y sintió como lo tomaba de la cadera con fuerza antes de volver a engullir su miembro. "MALDITO BAKANDA!" un sonoro gemido escapó de sus labios ya que bakanda metió de golpe dos dedos en su entrada, empujándolos a lo más profundo de su ser, podía sentirlos muy dentro el dolor mesclado con el placer que le brindaba la boca del espadachín lo turbaba, solo podía gemir mientras trataba de mover su cadera pero el perro ese lo tenía sostenido con la otra mano, impidiéndole moverse, era tan frustrante, doloroso y exquisitamente placentero.

-HUMMM KANDA!- un tercer dedo ingreso a su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo descaradamente, primero lo sacaba casi por completo y luego los empujaba tan profundamente y hurgaban en su interior como buscando algo. Sus platinados ojos, se habían cubierto por las lágrimas de placer que escapaban, el dorso de su mano estaba ensangrentado por tanto morderse MIERDA! IBA EXPLOTAR! Ya no podía ni respirar bien, jadeaba con dificultad pero todo empeoro cuando sintió que aquellos dedos habían tocado un detonador en su interior, un punto que hizo que arqueara la espalda y su mente se pusiera en blanco mientras gemía sonoramente el nombre del que lo tenía dominado, podía jurar que se hubiera corrido en ese instante pero la experta lengua de su domador había evitado aquello, presionando con fuerza la punta de su miembro. Le jaló con fuerza aquellos cabellos que sostenía en las manos.

-Ka.. Kanda .. deja… déjame correr- Era casi una súplica, sentía su piel arder, su cuerpo aun temblaba y sobre todo estaba tan sensible al tacto del maldito ese que hasta la respiración del otro rozando su entrepierna le provocaba un sin número de sensaciones. Sus mejillas no podía estar más sonrojadas, ya no respiraba, solo jadeaba buscando oxígeno para sus pulmones. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por sudor e hilos de saliva escapaban de sus labios.

-Aun no- fue todo lo que escucho, antes de sentir como el samurái reemplazaba su boca por su mano, suspiro cansíamente pero … JODER JODER JODER! Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió algo duro, húmedo y sobre todo grueso rozar su entrada.

-NO, ESTAS LOCO, ESO NO VA ENTRA AHHH- sus quejas fueron acalladas por la mano del samurái quien comenzaba a masturbarlo, apretando la punta de su pene con el dedo.

-No aprietes moyashi … o será peor para ti- fue la respuesta que recibió del pelinegro mientras se abría paso dentro de él, JODER DOLIA, DOLIA MUCHO abrió los ojos a más no poder, gimió con fuerza por el dolor pero la boca del samurái acallo cualquier queja y esa mano brindándole placer hizo que el dolor inicial comenzara a ceder. Sentía claramente como esa "cosa" se abría camino en su interior, se abrazó de la espalda del samurái, arañándolo para devolverle "el favor" . El pelinegro gruño por aquella acción y cortó el beso, lamiendo el hilito de saliva de los labios del peliblanco, deslizando su lengua hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo succionando, parecía un animal devorándolo y definitivamente le gustaba, había dejado de penetrarlo pero no de masturbarlo, acaso ya habría entrado por completo?

-Aún falta más de la mitad- MALDITO BAKANDA! ACASO ERA TELEPATA! Cuando estaba por protestar sintió que uno de sus pezones era mordido y jalado con fuerza, el gemido que iba soltar quedo atorado en su garganta pues tuvo que tragar grueso al sentir como aquel miembro había ingresado por completo en su cuerpo. MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! Sus ojos casi se ponen en blanco, dejo de respirar y hundió todo lo que pudo las unas en la espalda del samurái, es más podría jurar que su inocencia había desgarrado su espalda, dejándole una herida muy profunda.

- AHHHHHH KANDA!- JODITO HIJO DE PUTA! No le había dato tiempo de reaccionar ya que había comenzado a moverse, saliendo por completo de su cuerpo y volviendo a ingresar, estremeciéndolo, llevándose la poca razón que le quedaba, ahora solo estaba consciente de la respiración entrecortada del samurái, de sus gruñidos, del sonido de aquel pene entrando en su cuerpo, de sus propios gemidos y sobre todo de aquella sensación que le otorgaba, le quemaba hasta las entrañas, por sus venas no corría sangre si no lava, lava que había sancochado su cerebro porque a pesar del dolor algo incoherente escapo de sus labios.

-ahhh Mmmm MAS … KANDAAA .. MAS- confirmado, se había vuelto loco, el samurái le había dejado de masturbar para poder tomarlo mejor de la cadera y aumentar la rapidez y profundidad de sus estocadas. Y él solo se había dedicado a arañarle la espalda sintiendo como el sudor de su amante se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo en especial por su espalda, o era sangre? A QUIEN PUTA LE IMPORTA ESO EN ESTE MOMENTO?! Le sintió salir de su interior para ingresar con fuerza, tocando ese punto que lo hizo arquear la espalda a más no poder, agradecía la elasticidad que tenia o se hubiera roto la columna, ok quizás exagero un poquito pero QUE CARAJOS FUE ESO SE SINTIÓ TAN … - AHHHHHHH- otra vez …. Otra estocada en aquel punto, clavo su inocencia en la espalda del espadachín y este en respuesta clavo sus dientes en el cuello del menor, dejándole una sangrante herida, la cual comenzó a succionar …. Y es en ese momento cuando, el albino, descubrió otro detalle del pendejo ese, LA SANGRE LO EXITA! Ya que mientras más y más le chupaba el cuello herido había aumentado la fuerza y profundidad de sus estocadas, iba morir empalado.

-Ya .. ahhh ya no mas … ahhh me corro ¡!- fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de sentir unas estocadas más y correrse, la sensación fue indescriptible … hasta se le había olvidado como respirar, su corazón latía desbocado, tembló y gimió con fuerza apretando el miembro de Kanda, escuchó un gemido con aquel mote que odiaba y como su interior era inundado por aquella caliente esencia. Su piel… a la mierda no sentía la piel ya no sentía nada, solo algunos espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo antes de caer desmayado.


End file.
